


Zombies Chronicles: A Story Collection (One-Shots)

by TsukikoYamada



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Call of Duty Zombies
Genre: Anxiety, Character x Character, Depression, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Injury, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mob of the Dead - Freeform, Multi, Primis Crew, Romance, Suicide, Thought Corruption, Ultimis Crew, character x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukikoYamada/pseuds/TsukikoYamada
Summary: *Requests are OPEN*Just a collection of Character X Reader and Character X Character stories and one-shots from Call of Duty: Zombies. Only doing the Primis, Ultimis, and Mob of the Dead crews at this time. More characters will be available later on.*Rated NC-17 due to mature content**Updates will be slow, due to schoolwork**Characters belong to Treyarch**The story is also published on Wattpad, under the same account name (TsukikoYamada). Yes, it's me.*
Relationships: "Tank" Dempsey/Reader, Albert "Weasel" Arlington/Reader, Billy Handsome/Reader, Edward Richtofen/Reader, Michael "Finn" O'Leary/Reader, Nikolai Belinski/Reader, Salvatore "Sal" DeLuca/Reader, Takeo Masaki/Reader
Kudos: 45





	1. Author's Note

Hello!

Welcome to Zombies Chronicles: A Story Collection (One-Shots)! I just wanted to make a few notes:

1) I am only doing the Primis, Ultimis, and Mob of the Dead crews at this time. As it is written in the description, I will introduce characters from different timelines later on. I will take requests for other characters and publish them once I'm comfortable. This contains mostly Character X Reader one-shots and Character X Character stories as well (if requested).

2) I will write some smut and scenarios with sensitive topics. Each story that will contain smut and scenarios with triggering topics will have a warning written in the 'Notes' section before the story begins.

3) Updates will be on the slow side, as I'm a university transfer student in an undergrad Sciences program, which requires lots of readings, lab work, etc.

4) I will try to keep the stories as accurate to the timelines as possible. If I do get some events wrong, send me a message and I will fix it ASAP.

5) I do not, and I repeat: DO NOT do one-shots with Samantha Maxis or the child versions of Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki or Edward Richtofen. That's just inappropriate. No excuses.

6) I know that the majority of the Zombies fandom headcanons Richtofen as a gay man (as many of his quotes hint that theory), and I'm perfectly fine with that! In this story collection, Richtofen will be considered as a 'closeted pansexual'. Please, I don't want any hatred towards this; I respect everybody's opinion on this topic, but if it really bothers you, feel free to skip his sections (I'm trying to type this in the nicest way possible, so if it came out wrong, I apologize).

7) I will do same-sex one-shots, if they are requested. I respect everyone and anyone in the LGBTQ+ community, as I'm part of it myself (I'm Bi and recently came out as Trans). Also, most stories written will indicate whether the character (Y/N) is male/female/non-binary in the notes.

8) The characters belong to Treyarch.

9) This is purely because I got bored and didn't have any inspiration for my other story on Wattpad (which has now been unpublished and deleted), and got addicted to Call of Duty: Zombies.

10) If you have any questions, do not hesitate to message me, leave a comment, or send me an anonymous question on my Tumblr profile: harvesterofsnow.

Anyway, happy reading!

Tsukiko/Jason


	2. Tank Dempsey (1.0) x OC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This story contains a few French-Canadian slang/swears. Definitions are at the end of the chapter.*
> 
> Warning: Anxiety

**Kino der Toten – 1965**

It was an hour after sunset at the Cinema of the Dead, in Germany. Feeling a bit generous, Samantha had decided to give the group the night to rest from the undead hordes. 24-year-old Amélie LeBlanc had joined the Ultimis crew just a few weeks ago. Amélie is a Second Lieutenant nursing officer in the Canadian Army, who had joined the military shortly after receiving her Nursing degree. Upon her arrival, the four men were shocked to see a woman in this chaotic situation, especially one who was in the military. Amélie quickly befriended everyone and helped them in any way that she could to complete their objective.

What the men didn't know was that Amélie was from the year of 2019 and was brought here after an incident with her PS4.

*Flashback*

After a long day of caring the injured at the Canadian reserves in Edmonton, Amélie was finally at her apartment. After eating a plate of chicken stir fry, getting washed up and changed into her army shirt and joggings, she was playing a round of Zombies on her PS4. She was near the end of round 28 on 'Kino der Toten', about to beat her record number of rounds.

" _Stupid undead flesh monkeys! You're dead already!_ " Yells the voice after throwing a grenade towards the large horde, creating a few crawlers in the theatre. Amélie was playing as her favourite character, Tank Dempsey, who was getting his Ray Gun pack-a-punched.

"Come on, just a few more zombies and I'm beating this damn record of mine." She mutters.

All of a sudden, her television screen turns to black, then to blue with a message showing across: 'No signal detected!'

"Shit! No no no no no! Please, not now!" She panics and rips her headset off her head. She grabs the remote and switches sources on her television, trying to find the PS4's input, but to no avail. She observes her PS4, the object illuminating a red light.

"Oh no... Not the red line of death!" She shouted. The console beeped and the dreaded red light had faded.

She stood up, walked over towards the PS4, and knelt before it. She pushes the power button but flinches away, the console button burning her finger.

"OUCH! Goddamn it, the damn thing overheated." She sighed in frustration. She was so close to getting to round 29. Tears threatened to fall from her tired and bloodshot eyes. She looked at the clock; 12:26 am.

"It's pretty late... I should go to bed." Amélie walked to her bedroom and crawled into her bed. Upon falling asleep, she hears a young girl's voice.

"I want to play a game..." she laughed maniacally.

*End of Flashback*

Amélie was sitting on the stage by herself, occasionally sipping on some Juggernog and eating some canned green beans she and Takeo had found in the foyer. She had set down the can of vegetables next to her, retrieved her journal and pen from her bag, and began her journal entry.

_Day 26_

_Finally, Samantha is giving us a little break to gather our strength for the upcoming waves. These past few days were dreadful. The guys and I were killing zombies and hellhounds non-stop for the last 18 hours. We've had very little sleep at night. All of us are taking shifts on watching the last crawler before the next wave comes. One of us keeps watch on the tied-up crawler in the theatre, while the rest of the group sleeps on the balcony upstairs, next to the lobby. I'm not used to staying up very late, but since my arrival, I've been having multiple cases of insomnia and panic attacks. Last night was my shift on watching the crawler, so once I get comfortable on those balcony seats later tonight, I'll be sleeping like a hibernating grizzly bear in the Yukon, in the dead of winter._

_I've been stuck in this theatre for almost a month, and there's no sign of advancement in Richtofen's plan. Edward is having trouble coordinating the teleporter to the next location, and we're all getting impatient. Takeo nearly got munched on by a hellhound earlier; Nikolai was drunker than usual, so his aim was a bit off, and he almost shot Dempsey in the shoulder. Fucking drunk..._

_Speaking of Dempsey, he has been acting a bit strange, recently. Every time he's around me, his face gets red and he loses focus on his aim when killing those flesh-whores. Also, he keeps calling me pet names like 'Doll-face', 'Sugar', and 'Cupcake'. Maybe it's the fact that he hasn't seen a woman since the zombies came along? Or... il essaie de me chanter la pomme. I'll admit that he is good-looking, way more in reality than in the game, which kind of made me like him a bit more._

_I also think that Edward and Dempsey are getting worried about me; I'm not eating as much as I did, compared to the first week that I was here. My anxiety is getting to me, and I've realized that I'm getting jumpier and more upset. It's getting to the point that I just want to walk into a trap and die._

"Hey, Doll." Dempsey pops out of nowhere and sits next to Amélie, startling her. She quickly shuts her journal.

"Esti de câlice de tabarnak, Dempsey! Don't scare me like that!" She hissed and put her face in her hands.

"Whatcha writing?" He asks her.

"Just my report of the day, nothing special," she replies, "Where are the others?"

"Tak and the Kraut are fixing the barriers, and Nikolai's passed out next to the Speed Cola machine."

"Typical of Nikolai." She says, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah. Fucking drunk." He chuckles.

Dempsey observes the canned green beans settled next to Amélie, the contents only half eaten. He noticed that she hadn't been eating much in the past few days. Maybe she's feeling sick?

"Amy, you should eat the rest of your beans, or I'll take 'em from ya." Dempsey playfully threatens.

"Take them, then. I'm not really hungry, anyway." She pushes the can towards the American. Tank takes the can, sets it aside, and slowly approaches Amélie.

"Something's bothering you. What's wrong, doll-face?" He asks the Canadian.

Amélie lets out a deep sigh and locks her emerald orbs into the marine's ocean blue ones.

"I'm exhausted. I've been having a lot of trouble sleeping these past few nights."

"I know, I've seen you sitting on the chairs a few nights back."

Amélie sighs again, but in frustration, this time.

"I'm trying so hard not to let my anxiety take over me. If I don't keep my mind focused on the objectives we need to do, I worry, then I spiral into a dark abyss. I think I'm going insane." She finishes, putting her head in her hands once more. Her breathing started picking up speed, her fingernails were digging into her scalp, and quiet grunts were let out by the Lieutenant. Dempsey didn't know how to react to this response, but one thing was for sure; she was panicking. Noticing this sudden state of extreme distress, the American did something he wouldn't normally do; he put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to his chest. His free hand was caressing her short, pixie styled black hair, feeling her relax slightly in his arms.

"You're not going crazy, Cupcake." He says, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Dempsey, I'm scared. I'm afraid that something bad will happen to me, or you and the others will leave me behind in this theatre."

Tank lifts Amélie's chin up with his index finger, looking deep into her eyes.

"Amy, we would never leave anybody in this group behind. You're safe with us. We're not going to let anything happen to you. We would do anything to keep you out of harm's way." Said Tank as he moved his hand to her cheek, caressing it.

"Vraiment, Dempsey?"

"Yeah, I would. We would." He says with a smile on his face.

Amélie picks up her journal, stands up, and starts making her way towards the lobby.

"Where are you going?" The American asks.

"I'm going to the balcony. I want to sleep." The Canadian responds.

————————————

After a few hours of sleep, Amélie had suddenly awoken on the balcony seats, gasping for air. She had a particular nightmare of herself being trapped and being devoured by a horde of zombies. Tears and sobs were escaping the dark haired Canadian.

Dempsey was still wide awake, as it was his turn on watch duty. He was sitting at the door connecting the lobby to the balcony, with a Juggernog in hand. He heard faint mutters and gasps, indicating that somebody had woken up. He stands up, stretches his back and arms, and grabs his M16 before making his way to the source of the sound.

As Tank approached the balcony, he realized that the source was Amélie. He rushed to her side, sitting in the seat next to her. He wrapped his arms around her tiny body, bringing her head to his chest. He hated seeing her like this. He knew of Amélie's night terrors, but this might be one of her worst ones; he had never seen her this way after a bad dream.

"It's okay, Cupcake. I'm here." He rubs his hand up and down her shoulder awkwardly, attempting to comfort the girl.

Amélie's sobs have died down and her breathing slowed. Dempsey's deep voice and heartbeat were soothing her.

"Another nightmare?" He asks.

"Yeah." She answers.

"What was this one about?"

"I... I was being chased by them, and then I got cornered and- and eaten... by them." Amélie stuttered, she was trying not to sob again. "You guys were gone. You were dead." Tears were being shed from her green orbs. Dempsey couldn't see them, but he knew that she was releasing silent tears.

Tank lifted her chin up, making her look in his ocean eyes.

"Amy, it will take an army of those maggot addicts to take us down. They don't stand a chance against us, and you know that." He assured her.

Amélie had calmed herself once more. She was still a bit tired, but after that nightmare, there was no way she would go back to sleep for the rest of the night.

"Better?" Amélie's thoughts were interrupted by the Marine.

"Yeah. Thanks, Dempsey."

' _Why is Tank being so... soft?_ ' She thought as she stared into his eyes. ' _Everyone knows that Tank Dempsey is a hardened man who doesn't let his feelings get to him. But every time that I'm around him, I see his softer side... why is-?_ '

Amélie's train of thought was brought to a halt as Tank gave her a quick peck on her lips. She felt her face heat up, turning into a deep shade of red. Tank chuckled.

"Come on." He said as he gently grabbed Amélie's hand to help her stand up. They were both walking down the stairs in the lobby.

"Uh, where are we going?" Amélie had asked the marine.

"To the alley. I know you won't be going to sleep again after that nightmare."

The two had just past Richtofen near the fire pit trap; he was sound asleep, his hat covering his eyes. Dempsey slowly opened the door, trying to be as quiet as possible. Both of them knew that Richtofen was a very light sleeper, and he would suspect something between Amélie and Tank if he woke up and found them sneaking out of the building.

The two made it outside without stirring the Doctor out of his sleep. There were no lights outside, the stars and the moon were shining bright in the night sky.

"Wow," Amélie breaks the silence as she looks up. "It's beautiful."

Dempsey stands in front of her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Just like you, Sugar."

Amélie feels the familiar blush creep up onto her cheeks, once more. Tank let out a small chuckle before leaning in and locking his lips onto hers.

Amélie was shocked at his sudden action, and she slowly let herself melt into the passionate kiss. Tank pulled away, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I... I love you, Amy."

"Je t'aime aussi, Tank."

"Huh?" Tank says in a confused tone, as Amélie giggles.

"I love you too, you Hoser."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *French Canadian terms:
> 
> The French swears in Canada are actually terms used in the Catholic Church. You can look up 'Québec French Profanity' on Wikipedia. Being French-Canadian myself, I think it explains the topic quite well. 
> 
> Esti de câlice de tabarnak. – Very strong expression of anger. Equivalent to 'Jesus fucking Christ'. 
> 
> Il essaie de me chanter la pomme. – He's trying to sing the apple [Literal translation]. Meaning: "He's trying to flirt with me."
> 
> Vraiment? – Really?
> 
> Hoser – Canadian way to say 'Idiot', can be used as an endearing term. Search it up on Urban Dictionary.
> 
> Yukon - A Canadian territory. It's the territory bordering the state of Alaska.


	3. Edward Richtofen (2.0) x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader is Male/Female/Non-binary.

**Origins — June 1918**

You didn't remember what day of the week it was; you've stopped caring a long time ago.

You were at Excavation Site 64 with the four men, fighting the undead alongside them for the past week or so. You were tired of being in constant combat, only stopping to rest at dusk. 'Tired' was an understatement.

It was nightfall, thankfully. The zombies had stopped spawning for the next few hours, so the five of you could get some rest. Well, actually... only four of you could catch some Zs. You were the unlucky one who had to stay awake for night watch. You were looking forward to shut your drowsy eyes, until Richtofen had reminded you that it was your turn for watch duty.

——————————

_2 hours prior..._

You were sitting on your bed, sipping from your water bottle. You had collected some water in a clean bowl from a rain storm that had occurred earlier in the day. You were sharing the bunk bed with Takeo, who had just fallen asleep on the mattress above you. Nikolai and Dempsey were on the wooden cots next to the two of you. The minute they had laid down in their designated spots for the night, it was lights out.

"Vell, (Y/N), it's jour turn for watch duty." Richtofen came walking towards you.

"Wait, what? I thought it was your turn." You questioned him, as you were getting comfortable on the mattress with your (F/C) blanket that you had taken out of your backpack.

He crossed his arms. "(Y/N), I did my share two nights ago. You remember zhat it's Takeo, zhen Dempsey, me, Nikolai, und last but not least, jou."

' _Fuck_.' You thought. You really wished he didn't remember the watch order. You sighed in defeat, taking the blanket off of you, and stood up.

"Alright, alright, fine." You said as you picked up your STG-44 from the pile of weapons next to the chest. You grabbed your backpack and blanket, sat on the top bunk next to the Gobblegum machine and settled in, wrapping yourself in your blanket. Richtofen had taken your original spot; he was welcomed by the warmth that the mattress had absorbed from your body.

"Gute nacht." He yawned, turning his back towards you.

"'Night." You finished.

' _Fucking asshole..._ ' Popped into your thoughts.

——————————

It had been a few hours since the four men had fallen into a deep slumber. You were still sitting in your bunk, drawing in your small sketchbook you had kept in your backpack. The dim lighting in the room was enough for you to see what you were sketching in your booklet. You were drawing a rough sketch of Richtofen; he was holding a staff and was surrounded by dark clouds and flashes of lightning. He had told you a few days ago, as you were putting the Lightning Staff parts together, that it was his favourite.

"Liebling?" You jumped at the voice, almost falling off the bed. Your pencil had slipped out of your hand and fell onto the floor, your sketchbook marked with a big graphite line from the scare.

"For fuck's sake, Richtofen!" You hissed, "Christ, you nearly made me fall off my bunk!"

"I'm sorry. I had no intention to scare jou."

You let out a small growl, expressing some frustration.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" You say in a slightly cold tone.

"Ja, but I vas voken up because of zhe cold air in zhe room." He answers. Now that you think of it, it is a bit chilly in the room. You're warm with your fuzzy blanket, but your face and hands were cold as ice. You sighed and patted the spot next to you.

"Come up here, I'll share my blanket, so you warm up a bit."

He gets up from his bed and climbs into yours. Immediately, you give him part of the blanket, wrapping the fabric around the two of you. Poor thing, he's shivering.

"Danke, Liebe."

"No problem, Edward." You say to him as a small smile creeps up onto your face. He lifts his head up, turning to face you.

"Jou're actually zhe first one out of zhe ozhers to call me by my first name." His eyes stare into your (E/C) orbs. A blush was starting to form on his cheeks, and you felt your face heat up.

His eyes are a deep shade of blue, like the Atlantic Ocean. His short black hair was still combed neatly, and his face was free of blemishes, except for the cut under his right eye. It looks recent, as it still has some fresh blood around it.

"Edward, uh... the cut under your eye. It's bleeding." You said as you searched for your medical kit in your backpack. "How did this happen?"

"A zombie got a little too close for comfort." He responded.

Once you find the object in need, you open the medical bag, taking some gauze and a bit of rubbing alcohol, dampening the fabric. You wrap the cotton around your finger and lightly dab the wound on his cheekbone.

"Ah! Sheisse!" He winced in pain, backing up a little bit.

"I'm sorry, Edward. It needs to be cleaned up."

"Don't vorry about it, (Y/N). I could've done zhis myself."

"I know you're a doctor and all, but sometimes, the doctor needs to be taken care of by someone else." You acknowledge as you put your right hand on his cheek to steady his face, cleaning his wound. Light snores from Nikolai and Dempsey's slight shifting were being heard.

"Du bist so schön, Liebling." His voice was barely above a whisper. You knew a bit of German, just enough to understand what he just said. The familiar warmth had returned to your face. His hand found its way to your cheek, his thumb caressing it.

You haven't had any human touch other than your parents' before you were drafted to France with the (Your Country) military, months ago. You felt a sense of comfort from his gentle touch. It felt nice to have human contact again.

News flash: You had fallen for the German doctor, quite hard, actually.

Your faces were inches away from each other. Your finger was still on Edward's injury, no longer dabbing it with the anti-septic fabric. Your other hand had left his cheek, landing on his left shoulder.

Suddenly, he closed the gap between you two; his lips crashed into yours, making your eyes widen in surprise. Once your brain had processed the situation at hand, you returned the kiss, your arms finding their way around his neck. His arms snaked around your waist, pulling you closer to him.

As you two pull apart for air, he gazes into your (E/C) eyes once more, leaving the room silent for a few moments.

"Ich liebe dich, (Y/N)."

"Ich liebe dich auch." You responded, earning a blush from your newly acquired lover, while yours had proceeded to turn your face into a deeper shade of scarlet.

The two of you had stayed in each other's embrace in your fuzzy (F/C) blanket. Edward didn't want to go back to sleep, so he stayed awake beside you for the rest of dusk, until the sun rose.

About half an hour after the heated session, you could barely keep your eyes open. You rested your head against Richtofen's shoulder, as sleep slowly consumed you. Edward chuckled lightly and kissed your head.

"Süße Träume, Liebe." He said as he continued the night watch for you. "Sweet dreams, Liebe."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *German translations
> 
> Gute nacht - Good night
> 
> Liebling - Darling
> 
> Danke, Liebe - Thank you, love
> 
> Sheisse - Shit
> 
> Du bist so schön, Liebling - You're so beautiful, darling
> 
> Ich liebe dich - I love you
> 
> Ich liebe dich auch - I love you too
> 
> Süße Träume, Liebe - Sweet dreams, love


	4. Nikolai Belinski (2.0) x Shy! Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Depression
> 
> Y/C = Your Country
> 
> Reader is Female.

**Gorod Krovi – 1945**

Ash was falling onto the flaming city of Stalingrad, as you and the four men had just arrived from your previous location via parachute. All of you have escaped death from Nikolai 1.0, and were continuing Richtofen's objective to "secure a better tomorrow."

The five of you have decided to split into two groups in order to uncover more ground and to find Nikolai's older, drunken self. Richtofen and Takeo were in the Armory area, as Nikolai, Dempsey, and yourself were in the section of the Infirmary. Nikolai and Takeo thought that it was better to have Dempsey in your group, as he and the German had not been getting along too well in the previous locations.

The zombie hordes had died down as the day was approaching its end. Dempsey had found two bunk beds on the first floor of the building to settle for the night. Nikolai had opened the pathway to the Dragon Command, which Richtofen and Takeo had had already gotten to and activated the power. You were at the Wunderfizz, just before entering the Infirmary, getting a few perks before heading to the Juggernog machine. You also scavenged for food, but unfortunately, you couldn't find any. You were lucky that you had a dozen MREs in your backpack, along with some water bottles. The thought of food made your stomach growl from hunger.

After getting a few bottles of Juggernog, you headed to the beds, only finding Nikolai sitting on one of the mattresses. You assumed that Dempsey must've gone to search for the Mystery Box. Nikolai looked up at you and greeted you with a tiny smile. A blush was creeping up onto your cheeks as you returned the gesture, before he turned his gaze back onto the floor.

You had developed feelings for the Russian back in Der Eisendrache, when Dempsey had killed his older self. You and Nikolai would walk around the castle and he would talk about his life before the zombies took over. You listened to every word he said, but didn't speak; you would just nod, smile, or pat his shoulder or his back as a response.

You rarely talked, because you were a shy person. Well, at least around Dempsey, Nikolai, and Takeo. You and Richtofen always talked away from the others, in private, as the two of you had worked together at Excavation Site 64, in France.

Here's a little history about yourself: You were living in France during the war, working as a chemist abroad for your country. But in January of 1918, the Germans had taken you for interrogation and found out that you were a chemist. They offered you employment within the Group 935 facility, even though you were a foreigner. That was when you and Richtofen were teamed up for research. They needed all the scientists they could recruit to find and to produce special weapons to ensure Germany's ultimate victory. Then came the outbreak, and that was when you and Richtofen met the three other men.

Seeing the Russian in a depressed state broke your heart. You walked up to the bed, sat next to him, and placed your hand on his back, rubbing it in circles. He turned towards you and took you in his arms, embracing you. You stiffened a bit, then wrapped your arms around him, hugging the Russian back. You heard Nikolai let out a deep sigh as he buried his head in the crook of your neck.

You back away from him, your (E/C) orbs gazing into his cyan ones. They had a pinkish hue to them, as tears were building up. Seeing a man cry was a first to you. You grabbed his hands, holding them into your own. He looked away from your eyes, gazing back down onto the mattress.

"I'm sorry, (Y/N)." He said, feeling ashamed. "You must think that I am weak for letting you see me like this."

You gently put a hand on his cheek, bringing his face up to gaze into his soul.

"Nikolai, it's alright," you said quietly as your face was turning crimson, "you're not weak for letting your sadness take over you, especially in a situation like this."

Nikolai's eyes widened a bit after you finished your sentence. A tiny smile had creeped up onto his lips.

"You should speak more often, you have a beautiful voice."

Your face blushed even more, if it were possible, and Nikolai chuckled as he took your hand and caressed it.

"You remind me of my first wife. She would help me in my darkest moments, just like you are now."

You were questioning on whether you should ask about his love life or to forget about it. A voice in your head said not to ask, as it was a private matter, but your heart had decided otherwise.

"Nikolai, um... you've told me stories about your life before the war, back at the castle, but you've never mentioned your wife. May I ask about what happened to her?"

Nikolai sighed, looking away from you and towards the wall..

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I understand." You added, now feeling guilty for asking.

Nikolai had proceeded to tell you everything about his wife, until her demise, when the bombs fell.

"What I find weird is that I was not there when she passed, but I remember her death like it was yesterday." He finished.

"I'm sorry, Nikolai. I shouldn't have asked."

"It's alright, (Y/N). But how do you understand my suffering?"

"I, too, have lost someone very close to me." You began. "Before meeting you four in France, my best friend and I were chemists, working for the (Y/C) government near Meuse. A few months before the outbreak, the Germans captured us and we were interrogated. Once they found out we were scientists, we were offered jobs to work with Group 935, even though we were their enemies."

"So, is that how you have met Richtofen? And do you know anything about his plan?" He asked.

"Yes, I was partnered up with him for a weaponry project, but I don't know anything about his plan. He and I are good friends, but we keep some secrets to ourselves."

"I see. And what happened after you and your friend were offered the job?" Nikolai had questioned, wanting to hear the rest of what happened.

"I accepted because I knew that I would be safe, that I wouldn't be jailed. But he didn't accept the offer. He said that he would rather die than to work with the Germans. So, he was taken away, and that was the last time I saw him. The guards told me that they found him dead in his cell about three months later, but I have a feeling that he was killed by one of the guards who was on watch duty, that night." You sniffled. Your eyes were burning, as tears were threatening to break the dam holding them back.

"I'm sorry, (Y/N)." Nikolai had whispered as he wrapped his arms around you. You buried your face into his chest, and his gloved hand was caressing your (H/L) (H/C) hair.

The only person that knew of your best friend's death was Richtofen. He had said that anytime you needed help to ease the emotional pain, that you should go to him, and he would help you cope a little bit. Even though you were exposed to large amounts of Element 115, which had caused your memories to fade away, that traumatic event still stuck to you. You remembered every single detail of that particular day and would have nightmares from it.

"I should've died with him, Nikolai. I shouldn't have taken that job." You said in between sobs.

"(Y/N), look at me." He said softly. You brought your (E/C) eyes up to his blue ones, once more. Tears were now streaming down your face. The Russian had taken off his gloves and wiped the salty rivers off of your cheeks with his thumbs.

"Don't blame yourself. You did it to keep yourself safe, and he chose otherwise. Besides, you wouldn't have met the four of us if you had chosen not to work with Group 935."

His hands were holding your face, as he gazed deep into your pained soul. His head was getting closer until he stopped inches away from your lips, feeling his hot breath against them.

After a few moments, he had closed the gap between you two. It was a bit shocking at first, but you kissed him back without hesitation. His tongue had traced your bottom lip, begging for entrance. You let him explore his newly claimed territory, until you broke apart for air.

"I love you, (Y/N). You have made me realize that not all is bad in this apocalyptic world." He said in a soft voice.

"I love you too, Nikolai."

As you two kissed again, the three other men were peeking through the doorway.

"I win, gimme that Ray Gun!" Dempsey smirked at Richtofen, who scowled at him. The German slapped Dempsey on his cheek, wiping his grin clean off of his face.

"You son of a bitch!" Dempsey yelled as he lounged towards Richtofen.

"Dishonorable." Takeo muttered to himself as he attempted to break yet another cat fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *There is a quote from Dr. Monty about Nikolai in Gorod Krovi: 
> 
> "You may not have lived it Nikolai, but you never forgot. No matter how hard you tried, you just didn't talk about it.” 
> 
> My theory is that Nikolai is sharing memories of his wife with his older self. So, I’ve used this theory in the story plot.


	5. Takeo Masaki (2.0) x Injured! Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader is Female

**Der Eisendrache – 1945**

It was a cold, snowy night here at the Austrian Alps. Richtofen, Dempsey, Takeo, Nikolai and yourself were stuck here due to yet another fault in the German's plan. First, a mechanical malfunction with the robot, miles away from the German castle. By that, I mean it got shot at with a Panzerschreck, so the five of you had to continue the rest of the way on foot. Second, by the time you all had gotten to the facility, you had found out that it was infested with zombies. And last but not least, Dempsey's older self was on his way to the Moon via rocket. What else could go wrong?

"FETCH ME THEIR SOULS!"

' _Oh great, hellhounds..._ ' You thought to yourself as you were getting your Ray Gun ready. You crouch near the Mission Control entrance and wait for those demon mutts to lounge towards you. They all charged towards the men, who were scattered around the upper courtyard. Dempsey was near the stairs going up to the Wunderfizz. Richtofen was at the Bell Tower entrance. Nikolai was in the Trophy Room, and Takeo was next to the Wundersphere.

After a few dozen hellhounds were slaughtered, the four of you no longer heard the dogs spawning.

"Well, I think that was the last of them." You said as you were reloading your weapon.

"Wait, where's the Max Ammo?" Dempsey questioned as everyone was looking around for the glowing ammo can. A chill ran down your spine, causing you to shiver. Whenever this feeling occurred, something bad would happen. At the Giant, the same sensation had surfaced, and Dempsey got electrocuted by a trap that Nikolai had set up. Dempsey was out of the fight for three days, as you and the German would take turns to take care of him. You two were the only ones who were properly trained to give medical attention.

"(Y/N), behind you!" Nikolai yelled as he ran out of the Trophy Room towards the courtyard with his BRM.

Unfortunately, the flaming hound attacked you the second after the Russian had cautioned you. You screamed in pain and fell to the ground as it dug its claws into your back, ripping your (F/C) jacket. The beast was now lounging towards its closest prey, Takeo. Before it could pounce on the Japanese samurai, you shot your Ray Gun, the Max Ammo appearing as the dog disappeared.

The four men sprinted towards you, forgetting the glowing artifact. The men looked at your claw-marked back.

"Eesh, and I thought getting electrocuted was bad." Dempsey blurted out, making the others roll their eyes.

"Oh, scheisse... zhis is bad, really bad." Richtofen said to himself as he observed the aftermath of the attack. Blood was seeping out of your wounds, staining your jacket and t-shirt underneath. The Doctor lightly touched the deep gashes, making you scream in agony.

"OW! That fucking hurts, you Kraut!" You yelled at the German. You didn't mean to call him that, but with the extreme pain you were in, you couldn't help yourself.

"Takeo, I need jou to carry (Y/N) to Samantha's room. Nikolai, I vant jou to search for some ice zhat has not been stained by the blood of zhose filthy corpses. Dempsey, keep watch on zhe hordes vhile I stitch (Y/N)'s vounds." Richtofen ordered. Nikolai ran out of sight to find some unstained ice, while Takeo lifted you off the ground, carrying you on his shoulders.

"(Y/N), I need jou to stay avake for mich, alright?" The German said in a gentle but hurried tone as the four of you rushed to Samantha's bedroom from the Mission Control room. You struggled to keep your (E/C) eyes open; they were getting heavier as the four of you got closer to the bedroom.

"(Y/N), stay awake until the Doc says you can sleep." Dempsey said as Takeo laid you on your stomach on the mattress, but your (E/C) orbs shut themselves. The worried voices faded as you slipped away from consciousness.

–––––––––––

You heard faint voices as you were waking up from your slumber. You were still laying on your stomach and felt discomfort in your neck and back. You rubbed your tired (E/C) orbs and tried to get up from the bed, but you couldn't. It felt as if your back was on fire.

"Stay as you are, (Y/N)." You hear the familiar voice of the Japanese warrior.

"Takeo? Where am I? Where are the others?" You questioned as you tried lifting yourself up from the bed once again.

"(Y/N), stay still. You're in the little girl's bedroom, the others are in the computer room." He said as he got up and sat next to you on the bed. You felt his cold hand touch your shoulder.

You look at your right shoulder, realizing that it was bare. It also felt as if your torso was being constricted.

"Takeo? Where are my shirt and jacket?" You blush as he lays down on his side, facing you.

"They are on the toy chest. Don't worry, you are all bandaged up."

You turn your head towards Samantha's box of toys. Your bloody (F/C) jacket, t-shirt, and bra were neatly folded with your Ray Gun laying on top of them.

You blushed a deeper shade of pink as you turned your head back to the samurai.

"Who put the dressing on?" You asked.

"Richtofen put the bandages on while I held you up. Don't worry, I did not look at anything while he bandaged you." He added quickly.

You both heard footsteps coming toward the room. Takeo sat up and placed his hand on the handle of his katana, ready to withdraw his sword and attack the zombie. Thankfully, it was Richtofen. He walked into the room and sat next to Takeo on the mattress.

"You're finally avake. How are jou feeling?" He asked.

"I feel like shit, it feels as if I laid my back in a pool filled with lava. It hurts." You whined as you tried to get up again.

"Liebe, stay still. Jour back is stitched up. I'll go get zhe ice." He ordered as he left the room.

You sighed deeply before speaking up.

"I should've paid more attention to my surroundings. We wouldn't be in this mess if I did."

"(Y/N), it happens to the best of us. Actually, you saved me." He said, letting a small smile creep up onto his lips.

"I did?"

"Yes, after you fell to the ground, I tried firing my weapon, but it was empty." He laid down on his side, facing you once again.

A moment of silence fell between the two of you. Takeo let a sigh escape his lips and spoke up.

"We were all anxious about you, but I was the most concerned."

"How do you know that out of all the others, you were the one most worried about me?" You questioned him. A pink hue had developed onto his cheeks.

"Because..." he took a deep breath, "Because I love you."

You had feelings for the Japanese man, but you never knew that he felt this way about you. This was a side of Takeo you had never seen before. He was always a serious man, never expressing his emotions. He locked his lips onto yours, taking you by surprise. You hesitated at first, but then returned the kiss, savoring the moment between you two.

You both pulled away quickly and blushed a deep shade of crimson as you heard someone clearing their throat. The German returned and was leaning against the doorframe.

"I got zhe ice." Richtofen handed the ice to Takeo; it was packed up in two clean MRE bags.

"Uh, you von't be able to fight for a few days, but don't vorry, Takeo vill keep an eye on jou. Dempsey, Nikolai und I can take care of ourselves." The German finished and rushed out of the room, probably to gossip to the other men on what he saw.

The warrior gently put the two bags on your back, soothing the burning sensation.

"I thought that you had gone with the spirits when you were unconscious. What you had done for me was honorable, and I will guard you with my life. I love you." He said as he gave you a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you too, Takeo."

For the next few days, your samurai would feed you, caress your (H/L) (H/C) hair, and would help you stand up so you could stretch. Richtofen would come in and check on your wounds and change the bandages. Dempsey and Nikolai would come in when the hordes died down to see how you were holding up.

Since the injury, whenever the hellhounds would appear, the men would form a circle of protection around you. You were glad that you had allies and a lover that would put their lives at risk to protect you, as you would've done the same for them.  
  



	6. Tank Dempsey (2.0) x Depressed! Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Depression, self-harm and suicidal ideation. If this is a trigger for you, please skip this story or read with caution. I speak from experience.
> 
> Reader is Female

**The Giant – 1945**

It was dusk at Waffenfabrik Der Riese. The stars in the night sky were shining brightly, the dark side of the moon exposed to the earth. The spawning of the undead had ceased for the evening, giving the group a chance to set up their resting quarters, next to the furnace.

Takeo and Nikolai had found four mattresses around the facility, untouched by the zombies. The two men carried the large cushions into the room and set them on the cold concrete floor close to the fire, but far enough, so no sparks would fly and set them into flames.

(Y/N) sat on one of the temporary beds, claiming it as her own. She stared blankly at the blaze, lost in her thoughts as her comrades were feasting on canned beans, talking to one another.

A bloody, gloved hand waved in front of her face, bringing her back from her disoriented state.

"Hello? Earth to (Y/N)." Dempsey chuckled.

"Sorry, what?" The (H/C)-haired girl looked at the American as a can of beans and a spoon were being handed to her.

"Dinner's ready."

"Oh... thanks." (Y/N) said as she grabbed the metal container and utensil from Dempsey's hold. Her stomach growled as she observed her meal in her hands, but she didn't have an appetite. She set the can beside her and grabbed her (F/C) winter jacket and Bowie knife before getting up from the mattress. The four men observed her as she was walking towards the staircase leading to the second floor.

"(Y/N), where are you going?" Nikolai questioned.

"I'm just going for a little walk. I'll be right back." The girl replied as she zipped up her coat and marched upstairs, heading to the ledge next to the bridge.

As she disappeared out of sight, the four warriors looked at one another, concerned of (Y/N)'s safety.

"Something about her is not right." Nikolai breaks the uncomfortable silence.

"(Y/N)-chan has not been herself, these past few weeks." Takeo admits.

"Ja, her behavior has become more... reckless." Richtofen agreed. "She has been separating herself from zhe group und she is not eating nor sleeping much."

Dempsey sighed deeply, his eyes staring deep into space. He worried about the (H/C)-haired and (E/C)-eyed woman. The two would talk about almost anything that popped into their minds, but recently, the girl wouldn't speak much, sometimes not at all. Dempsey noticed this change of behavior. It troubled him but he respected her boundaries and didn't want to intervene. Maybe it was just a little phase she was going through. He liked (Y/N) more than a friend and teammate; he loved her.

"Dempsey, can jou go find her und make sure she's alright?" The German asked as the American returned from his trance. "She trusts jou more zhan zhe rest of us."

Dempsey sighed once more and got up from his temporary sleeping quarters.

"Fine, I'll be back. I need to take a stroll, anyway." He said as he began walking toward the teleporter mainframe.

––––––––––

(Y/N) sat on the ledge, next to the catwalk, her Bowie knife in hand. Her left arm was out of her jacket, her hoodie sleeve rolled up to her elbow, covered in horizontal scars, old and new. The girl had been battling depression since she was a teenager, and it had gotten worse after she and the four men arrived at The Giant Facility. They never noticed her odd behavior, until a few weeks ago. She couldn't sleep, wouldn't eat more than one meal a day, and came close to being mauled by zombies and hellhounds numerous times.

(Y/N) was tired of battling her inner demons. She felt useless to the group; she thought that she was slowing them down, delaying their mission. She thought that maybe, she would be better off dead. She had lost her will to live long ago.

Her Bowie knife was pressing against her skin, but only this time, it was vertical. Tears were falling onto her cheeks.

"I guess this is it, the end of the road." She said, her voice trembling as she tried to contain her sobs.

Dempsey was climbing up the stairs, eventually facing the girl from the other side of the bridge. He saw the blade resting on her skin. Panic took over him as he ran towards her, grabbing the knife and throwing it aside.

"What the fuck, Tank?!" She shouted at the marine as he hugged her tightly. She attempted to escape his grip, but eventually gave up and cried into his chest.

"Why would you do this to yourself?" The American growled as tears stung his ocean blue eyes.

The girl let out a shaky sigh before speaking up.

"I'm tired of feeling nothing but mental anguish. I feel like a burden to you and the others, and I think you're better off without me."

"You've helped us in so many ways, (Y/N). You're not a burden to us, and never will be." Tank stroked the woman's (H/L) (H/C) locks before lifting her head up with his gloved hand. "Why didn't you tell me what you were going through? What happened to telling each other everything?"

"I didn't want my problems to become yours, Demps."

"Cutting yourself isn't going to help your problems, and killing yourself isn't a solution to them either." Dempsey said bluntly.

"Well, it feels like dying is the only solution, now. I've lost everything and I have nothing left to live for."

Tank exhaled.

"(Y/N), when the outbreak happened, I thought that I would never find happiness again. But when I met you, as I got to know you when we fought side-by-side, I knew that my world would change for the better."

"What are you trying to say?" The woman asked, confused.

Tank went silent, frustrating (Y/N). He removed one of his gloves and cupped her face, caressing her cold cheekbone with his thumb.

"Dempsey, tell me what you want t–" She raised her voice until the marine suddenly locked his lips onto hers, taking her by surprise. The female warrior didn't know how to respond to such an unexpected action. Tank pulled away, leaning his forehead against her own, observing her tear-filled (E/C) orbs.

"I love you, (Y/N). I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I lost you." He swallowed hard, trying to contain a sob. Tears were now streaming down his face, droplets falling onto his brown leather jacket.

(Y/N) pulled the American into her embrace, holding him in her arms.

"I love you too, Tank."

For a few moments, Dempsey held tightly onto his beloved.

"Can you promise me something?" He asked as he loosened his grip around the tiny figure, staring into her pained soul.

"What is it?"

"If you feel like hurting yourself, or wanting to end it, I want you to tell me. We're in this fight together. I'll help you, no matter what."

For the first time since her childhood, (Y/N) cracked a tiny smile.

"That's my girl." Dempsey smiled as he pecked her lips once more. The pair stood up and made their way back to the Furnace Room, hands intertwined.

' _I think things will get better, from now on._ ' (Y/N) thought as she stole a glance of the smirking marine.

Dempsey looked down at his lover, admiring her features; she was perfect in his eyes. He released her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him.

"Love you." He said, kissing the top of her head.

"Love you too, Demps." She replied as she leaned onto him as a smile creeped up onto her lips. 


	7. Edward Richtofen (1.0) x Corrupted! Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Thought corruption/Schizophrenia
> 
> This story may resemble to the plot of Tank Dempsey (2.0) x Depressed! Reader, as this was written before that story was published.
> 
> (S/T) = Short/Tall
> 
> Reader is Female

**Der Riese – October 1945**

"What the hell just happened? Everyone okay?" Dempsey asked as the group stood on the landing pad, feeling nauseated. (Y/N) and the four men had just returned from the Rising Sun Facility a few moments ago, via teleportation.

"Ugh, I feel like I will throw up." Nikolai warned as he felt bile rising up in his throat.

"A mere side effect, Russian." Richtofen assured the Soviet as he spilled the contents of his stomach onto the ground. "Everyzhing is normal."

(Y/N) recovered rather quickly from the turbulent ride through time and space, but she couldn't help but notice that there was something a bit off about herself.

' _They hate you. You're useless to them._ '

' _Don't trust them, they're plotting against you._ '

' _Find the path to Agartha._ '

' _Take your gun and kill them all!_ '

She began hearing voices in her head. The girl had problems with her anxiety, making her mind race at night with negative thoughts, but never had she experienced auditory hallucinations.

' _This could be just like Richtofen said to Nikolai, a side effect. It'll go away in a bit._ ' (Y/N) thought as she shook her head and observed her surroundings. Once again, the facility was infested by the undead. Thankfully, the zombies didn't notice the group's presence yet.

"Oh, fuck." (Y/N) muttered loud enough to catch the attention of a certain American.

"What's wrong, doll-face?" Asked Dempsey as he walked towards the girl, seeing the dread in her (E/C) eyes. He looked around and saw the zombie hordes wandering around the courtyard. He reloaded his M1 Garand and proceeded to fire a few rounds at them, bringing the attention of the other group members and the living dead to him.

As bullets started spraying out of the men's guns, hitting the undead in their torsos, the voices in (Y/N)'s head had gotten louder.

' _Shoot the filthy corpses! Watch their flesh peel away from their bones and blood pour out of their limbs!_ ' The voices yelled at the (S/T) female.

(Y/N) tried her hardest to ignore her racing thoughts as she began firing her Thompson towards them. For some unknown reason, she was now craving to see more of the scarlet fluid seep out of their rotting corpses. She laughed maniacally as the undead fell again, to their deaths.

––––––––––

After for what seemed to be many hours of fighting, the zombies finally died down. Takeo managed to create a crawler and tied it to a pole with some rope he had found around the facility. The team would finally be able to get a good night's rest.

The men and woman were all sitting near the fire pit in the Furnace Room, the warmth of the fire enveloping them like a fuzzy blanket. Nikolai was asleep in a corner, holding his bottle of vodka in a protective manner. Richtofen was reading his journal that had been retrieved from Shi No Numa. Takeo was polishing his katana, Dempsey was blankly staring at the fire while drinking from a bottle of Juggernog, while (Y/N) was counting her ammunition. Everything was calm in their surroundings, but the ruckus happening inside (Y/N)'s mind was a different story.

"I'll be back guys," The girl said to the men as she lifted herself up from the ground, "I'm gonna go and get some root beer and some Juggernog."

"Can you bring me some too while you're at it, babe?" Dempsey asked as he gulped down every last drop of his soda. She cringed at the nickname he had given her.

"Sure thing. Richtofen, Takeo, you guys want anything?"

Takeo shook his head and continued to polish his sword. Richtofen didn't even hear what the female had just asked, too focused on reading his notes.

(Y/N) rolled her eyes at the doctor and began making her way to the Double Tap Root Beer machine, near the power switch.

––––––––––

The fire in the furnace was slowly dying; Dempsey, Takeo, and Richtofen began to shiver, as the familiar warmth hugging them slowly disappeared. The American stood up and trudged over to shovel some more coal into the furnace. It had been a while since (Y/N) had left to fetch some Perk-a-Colas for the men. Dempsey grew worried, the woman would never be gone for long when getting supplies.

"(Y/N)'s been acting kinda weird, lately." Dempsey breaks the silence hanging in the air. Richtofen growled as he shut his journal, distracted by the marine.

"Vhy do jou zhink zhat, American?" The German snapped as he stood up from his seat.

"She laughs hysterically when she kills those maggot-sacks, and she splits from the group when the hordes are surrounding us. She's acting like you, and that's fucking creepy."

"Zhat doesn't mean anyzhing!"

Dempsey walked over to the Nazi and gripped his jacket collar.

"Listen, you Kraut," Dempsey spoke lowly through gritted teeth, "Something's wrong with her. You're the doctor in this shithole. Find her and figure out what the fuck is happening to her."

The marine released his grip on the German, shoving him away.

"Find her."

Richtofen began his journey around the facility, searching for the (S/T), (H/C)-haired female.

–––––––––

(Y/N) was at the Double Tap machine, sitting in before it with her face in her hands. Tears were streaming down her face; the voices were becoming too much for her to bear.

' _They don't care about you. You saw how they didn't pay attention to you?_ ' The voices continued on with their torment. ' _Kill them!_ '

"Shut up!" The girl sobbed, clawing her scalp.

' _You will do what we say, whether you like it or not!_ '

' _You will get the Vril device and the Focusing Stone and reach the MPD before that German does!_ '

"STOP IT!" (Y/N) screamed, loud enough for Richtofen to hear from the teleporter mainframe on the other end of the facility. The Nazi ran towards the (H/C)-haired girl's cry, eventually finding her sitting before the perk machine.

(Y/N) shrieked in emotional agony, no longer able to keep her frustrations bottled within herself. Edward jolted, not expecting her to yell this loud. He felt a strange pain in his chest as the young woman cried rivers onto her face. He just stood there, trying to decipher why he felt this way.

His heart's cold, icy layer began to melt. The pain he felt in his torso was empathy, a sentiment he hasn't experienced since he was a young lad. He hated seeing his comrade in pain. He proceeded towards (Y/N) and settled himself next to her.

' _Comfort her, she needs you._ ' His calm, inner self said to him.

' _Focus on your mission, Edward! Get the Vril device and the Focusing Stone, destroy Samantha, and the power will be all yours._ ' A corruptive voice suggested otherwise.

' _Forget about her!_ ' Said another.

' _She's dangerous!_ '

Edward had had enough of the corruption happening in his mind and decided to shut the voices up for once. He hugged the female, startling her.

"Richtofen, what are you doing?" She asked as a sob was escaping her throat. The doctor loosened his hold and gazed into her tear-filled (E/C) orbs.

"I know zhat jou are having trouble vith somezhing, und I vant to help."

"I don't know if I should tell you." (Y/N) let out a shaky breath. "You'll think that I'm crazy."

Edward chuckled.

"Liebe, I'm zhe definition of 'crazy'. Tell me vhat is bozhering you. I von't tell anyvone und jou know zhat. I am a doctor, after all."

Another sigh escaped (Y/N)'s mouth.

"I-I hear voices in my head. It started when we got here a few hours ago. I thought that they were just a side effect from the teleporter, but I guess I'm wrong."

"I see." Richtofen tilted his head to one side, "Tell me, vhat are zhey saying?"

"They... they tell me to get something called a Vril device and a rock to get to a place. I don't remember the name, but I know it starts with an 'M'."

"Zhe MPD?"

"But... how? How do you know that?" The girl questioned the German, wide-eyed.

"I, too, hear zhose voices in mein head, telling me zhe same zhings zhey are telling jou." Edward replied before an uncomfortable silence took over the pair.

"They want me to kill you. To kill all of you." (Y/N) sighed, salt-droplets still rolling down her cheeks. "I can't do that. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I did. You guys are the only family I have left."

Everything was silent, except for the sound of the power generator and the Perk-a-Cola machine's motor. Richtofen sighed.

"Zhey vant me to go to zhe MPD to gain zhe power... to take control of zhe zombies."

"I figured. They want me to get there before you do." She wiped her tear-stained cheeks.

"Und... I have ein confession to make."

Another deep breath escaped the Nazi's lips as (Y/N) brought her glance up to the German's sapphire eyes.

"One reason vhy I don't vant to gain control is because, ich... ich liebe dich."

"Richtofen, English, please?"

(Y/N) suddenly finds herself in a passionate lip lock with Edward, the voices in her mind abruptly interrupted. A bloody, gloved hand made its way to her face, gently holding her head in place as his thumb caressed her cheekbone. His lips tasted sweet, like Juggernog soda. Though she was startled, she enjoyed it; she wanted this moment to last for eternity.

Edward slowly pulled away as a pink hue formed onto his face. His hand stroked a strand of (H/C) hair out of the woman's eyes.

"I-I love jou, und if I take control, I von't be able to see zhat beautiful face of jours again." He said as he leaned his forehead onto hers, staring into her pink, teary (E/C) orbs. "So, I vas vondering if jou vanted to control zhem all vith me, to take over zhe vorld togezher."

"What about those voices?" She questioned worriedly. Edward smiled, but it wasn't his usual, creepy, sadistic smile. It was a warm, gentle one; one filled with love.

"Zhey vill stop once ve are in zhe Aether."

The female smiled as she wrapped her arms around the German's neck, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Sure. The road will be long and dark, but I'll be with you every step of the way. And, uh... I love you too, Eddie."

He chuckled demonically as (Y/N) giggled at his facial expression. "I can't vait to us to get zhat brat out of zhe MPD und control zhem all."

"Me either, love. Me either."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm so sorry if this is a shitty story. I've been going through a lot of things recently, and it's taking a big toll on my writing. The next story will be better, I promise.


	8. Billy Handsome x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the ending of the story doesn’t follow the Mob of the Dead intro cutscene. I just wanted to write a good ending.
> 
> Reader is Female.

**Alcatraz – 1933**

"Enjoy your new home, (L/N)." Ferguson said menacingly, shoving the female prisoner into her cell, bolting it as she lifted herself up from the concrete floor. She dusted off the dirt from her blue prison shirt and walked towards the bed, sitting on it and locking her eyes on the guard who pushed her into her chamber.

(Y/N) (L/N) was arrested for murder and for being an accomplice in previous murder cases. She managed to avoid persecution, until a few weeks ago; one of the victims' families identified and reported her to the police. Unfortunately, the final verdict for her crimes was a life sentence. Little did law enforcement and the judge know about her true identity. The woman was (Y/N) DeLuca, the little sister of the notorious mob boss, Salvatore "Sal" DeLuca. Since he and his crew got arrested, she changed her last name and worked as an assassin, trying to finish Billy Handsome's tasks for her elder brother.

There were only four other inmates in the prison block, according to the Warden, but the girl didn't hear anything regarding their identity, other than the fact that they were men. One of them was located in the cell on her right-hand side, a concrete wall separating the two prisoners.

Ferguson was talking to one of the inmates, until one began to yell in agonizing pain.

"Damn it, Arlington!" He walked towards the man's cell on (Y/N)'s left-hand side, unlocking and opening it to investigate the man.

"You gotta get the doc!" The man begged as he continued groaning in pain.

"Better be the real deal, this time." Said the guard before the sound of his body and baton was heard falling onto the ground. (Y/N) chuckled as the thought of his corpse surrounded by a pool of blood popped into her head.

"Payback, bitch." The woman muttered to herself as her evil cackles died down.

She suddenly heard her cell door open. She recognized the man's figure instantly; the blue flat hat and his short stature were characteristics of the one and only Albert "Weasel" Arlington.

"Hello, Weasel." She greeted the man with a cold tone.

"(Y/N)?" He squinted, trying to look at the (H/C)-haired woman in the darkness.

"What's going on over here?" Another man approached her cell. His hair was slicked back, and his blue shirt had the serial number 386A sewn across his chest. His dark brown eyes widened as he identified the mystery inmate.

"Sal!" (Y/N) grinned and ran towards her older brother, wrapping her arms around him and burying her head in his chest. Sal hugged his little sister tightly, before pulling away from her embrace.

"(Y/N), how did you get here?" He asked his younger sibling as she stepped away from him, giving him some space.

"I was on my way to kill one the guys that owed you." She began. "You know that son of bitch you ordered Billy to kill before you four were arrested? His wife recognized me and turned me in."

"Hey, (Y/N)." A man in a white t-shirt with a cigarette in his mouth greeted as he marched toward her. His dark hair was also slicked back, the sides recently trimmed. His ocean blue eyes stared into her (E/C) ones. A blush had made its way across her face, dusting her cheeks a deep shade of pink.

"Hi, Billy."

"Here you go, fellas. Courtesy of the Warden's private collection." Billy spoke, handing each of the mobsters a Python revolver.

"Your boys in the laundry stash the parts?" Weasel asked as Billy took the lit cigarette out of his mouth and threw it onto the concrete floor.

"Of course, they fucking did."

A grunt was heard behind the men and woman, making them spin around to face Ferguson. His eyes were glowing red and fresh blood was dripping from his mouth.

"What the fuck? I killed him!" The crew scowled at Weasel, who had a confused look written on his face.

"You've been in the joint too long, Al. You've forgotten how to get shit done!" Billy explained as he shot a bullet at Ferguson. The bullet pierced his heart, but the resurrected guard still stood his ground.

"What the fuck!?"

The mob continued firing numerous shots at the approaching undead corpse, until he finally fell to his death, once again.

"This ain't right... Something weird is going on here." Weasel said shakily. The other mobsters observed the hallway, attempting to locate the source of the groaning and screeching in the distance.

"Where are those screams coming from?" Finn questioned as multiple zombies stumbled and crawled out of their cells, surrounding the crew.

"I think we should scram." (Y/N) suggested to Sal while reloading her revolver.

"She's right, Sal. We should get out of here!" Finn agreed. He was stomping a zombie's head on the ground, making blood splatter on the floor and himself.

"Alright, let's move!" The mob boss announced; the crew sprinted out of the prison block.

–––––––––

(Y/N) was sitting at the docks, observing the waves crashing onto the rocky shore. The zombies had stopped spawning for a short time; she thought that it would be a good idea to split from the group and rest for a bit while she had the chance.

Sal told her about the escape plan that Al organized with the crew. They were to fly off this island by building the Icarus, a makeshift plane. Though she desperately wanted to leave that hellhole of an island, and so did the other mobsters, she had a bad instinct towards the idea.

The three other men were fond of the girl, not because she was their boss' younger sister, but because she respected them. Actually, she treated them better than Sal would. She helped Finn conduct gambling fraud, lent a helping hand to Billy with disposing the bodies of his victims, assisted Weasel with money-handling, and maintained the mob for her brother when he wasn't around. But one thing was for sure; (Y/N) despised Weasel, sharing a mutual rivalry with Billy and Finn. Weasel didn't know that the woman detested him, as she still treated him with respect. She hated helping the man with his tasks, but was obligated to do so, for her brother's sake.

Billy was her favorite mobster, other than Sal. She had a soft spot for the psychopath and enjoyed tagging along with him when he was assigned to assassinate people who were in debt to the mob. She showed no mercy towards them and laughed as he brutally murdered them. Billy liked that quality about her; he even let her slaughter some of the people on his kill list.

"Is that spot taken?" A voice interrupted (Y/N)'s thoughts. Speak of the devil and he shall appear... well, more like 'think of the devil'. She brought her gaze up to Billy's blue orbs and flashed a tiny smile.

"Nope. Feel free to sit down, if you'd like."

The hitman sat on her right-hand side, setting his M1927 onto the ground next to him.

"Sal's been looking all over for you." He said, taking his pack of smokes and matches out of his rolled-up sleeve. He took a cigarette out of the tiny cardboard box, put it between his lips and lit it with a match, taking a draw and exhaling deeply. The look of satisfaction was written on his face as smoke left his lungs through his mouth. He then passed the rolled tobacco to the woman, offering her a drag.

"No, thanks. Sal would kill me if I smoked." (Y/N) chuckled nervously, still overlooking the horizon. Sal was very protective of his little sister. She was the only family he had, other than the mob. He wouldn't let her go anywhere without ordering Finn, Billy or Weasel to accompany her. She would protest, telling him that she could take care of herself, but he always used the same excuse. Other mobs knew damn well not to mess with them, and Sal wouldn't be able to live with himself if he were to find out that (Y/N) was abducted, jailed, or worse; dead.

"You know, since the four of us got here, we kept thinking of you." Billy mentioned. "Finn and Weasel were worried about you, but Sal was terrified. He kept thinking about the worst scenarios that could've happened to you while we were in the slammer. The three of us would try to ease him a bit by telling him stories of you helping us."

"I figured. He's very protective of me, always has been." The girl replied, turning her head and gazing into his baby-blue eyes. "What about you? Were you worried about me?"

"I was too, but I didn't make a big deal of it. I knew that you would be able to handle being on your own for a while. You proved that to me a long time ago." The hitman let out a tiny smile before taking another puff from his cigarette.

A gust of wind swept over the pair sitting at the wooden docks, surrounded by heavy barbed wire. (Y/N) shivered as she felt the icy breeze pierce through her prison uniform, giving rise to goosebumps throughout her body. Billy shifted closer to her, wrapping his left arm around her shoulder and bringing her delicate figure closer to him in attempt to keep her warm. He tossed his cigarette butt into the ocean and brought his other hand to her cheek, bringing her deep (E/C) orbs to meet his blue ones.

Billy chuckled as he noticed a blush had crept up onto (Y/N)'s face.

' _God, she's gorgeous._ ' He thought before crashing his lips onto the girl's own pink ones. (Y/N) didn't hesitate and returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Billy traced her bottom lip, wanting to deepen the connection; the (H/C)-haired woman granted his request. Billy explored his newly claimed territory, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her onto his lap. (Y/N) pulled away a few moments later as a thought came racing into her mind.

"What's wrong, baby?" Billy asked her, gently caressing her hand resting on his chest.

"Sal will kill you if he finds out that you kissed me." She said with a shaky voice. Billy chuckled as his hand travelled up to her cheek.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it when the time comes." He gave her a quick peck on her cheek, then one onto her lips. "It'll be our little secret, for now."

Gunshots were heard in the distance, warning the two lovers that a new round had just begun. (Y/N) had gotten herself off of the hitman and helped him onto his feet. He gently grabbed her waist and brushed his lips against hers once more, before heading back to meet the crew on the prison's rooftop.


	9. Michael "Finn" O'Leary x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader is Female.

**Alcatraz – 1933**

Another exhausting day of slaughtering zombies had come to an end. It was a stormy night at the Alcatraz Federal Penitentiary, heavy rain pouring on the island. Sal had gone to the infirmary to search for medical supplies in order to treat minor wounds he and the group had suffered during combat. Billy was at the showers, washing the dried blood off of his clothing and himself. Weasel was settled on his cell bed, writing in his journal on the day's events and progress on the escape. Finn was also located in his cell, sitting on his porcelain throne and reading newspaper sections that haven't been stained with the blood of the undead. (Y/N) had gotten out of the showers a while ago and was now in the cafeteria, searching for anything edible.

(Y/N) began losing all hope in finding food, thinking that she and the group would die of starvation, rather than being devoured by the resurrected guards and inmates. As a flash of lightning lit the room, she caught a glimpse of multiple shining objects in a corner, next to the Mystery Box. She had found six large cans, unopened and unharmed.

"Please don't let it be rotten." She muttered under her breath as she approached the metal containers. She kneeled before them, reading their labels and expiry dates in the light emitted by the burning debris in the center of the dining hall. Fortunately, the newly discovered cans of cut green beans and Vienna sausages were within their use-by date, meaning that the group of five will be able to feast on something edible over the next few days.

"Guys!" The girl yelled, trying to catch any of the mobsters' attention from afar. Rushed footsteps echoed throughout the prison blocks, becoming more audible as they got closer to the dining hall. Weasel and Finn approached her, gasping for breath.

"What happened? Are you alright? Are you hurt?" The man with the blue flat hat questioned worryingly.

"I'm all good, Al. Relax, I'm not hurt. I just need both of you to help me carry some of these cans back to the block."

"Holy fuck! How long have these been here?!" The Irishman questioned, shocked at the sight of canned goods before him.

"I don't know, but they look recent. They were probably here a few days before the zombies took over the prison. Could you help me now, please?" (Y/N) spoke quickly as she picked up two five-pound cans from the floor and began heading towards the D-Block. The mobsters grabbed the four remaining metal containers, following her back to their cells.

"Alright then..." (Y/N) began as Finn and Weasel settled the containers on the floor, next to Sal's designated sleeping quarters. "Since we only have a limited amount of food, I suggest that we eat only one can a day, once those freaks stop spawning for the night."

"I think we should wait until Sal comes back from the infirmary to talk about this." Weasel commented, earning a scowl from the taller man standing beside him.

"Do we look like we give a fuck, Weasel? What most of us want to do right now is eat and rest, now shut it and let's get one of those things open." Finn spat at Weasel, retrieving his knife from his belt and puncturing one of the cans beside him, sawing the knife in a back and forth motion. (Y/N) strolled over to each of the mobsters' cells, gathering their bowls and forks. Upon returning, Finn managed to remove the top of the can, revealing Vienna sausages inside.

(Y/N) handed Finn and Weasel each a bowl and fork, who each proceeded to pick up a few sausages. The men marched toward the burning debris in the room, roasting the meat. The smell of beef and pork floated around the block and its neighboring areas.

"Something smells good." A shirtless Billy remarked as he returned from the showers, slicking his wet, dark hair back with his hand. "You found food?"

"Yeah, I was wandering about in the cafeteria and there they were, untouched." (Y/N) replied, turning to face the hitman. She trudged towards him, providing him with a dish and a fork. "Eat up."

"You should eat too, (Y/N)." Finn advised her, cooking himself a few more miniature wieners.

"I'll eat once Sal comes back with the supplies from the infirm–"

"Alright, what the fuck is goin' on over here? I smell sausages." Sal interrupted as he returned with bandages and two bottles of whiskey in hand, settling them in the nearest cell, which happened to be the girl's sleeping quarters.

"(Y/N) found canned green beans and sausages in the dining hall." Weasel replied, biting into the recently cooked piece of meat on his fork.

"You did? How many cans?" Sal questioned the girl as she handed him his dish and silverware.

"I found six large cans. I suggested that we eat one container a day, after the waves die down for the night."

"Good plan, Kiddo. Now, let's eat." His plump lips curled into a smile. He brought his arm around the girl's shoulder and lead her towards the burning debris. Finn took her dish and offered her his bowl of thoroughly cooked sausages.

"Eat up, sweetheart." The Irishman insisted. "Ya need it most."

–––––––––––

The can had long been empty, a bottle of whiskey had been sucked dry and discarded onto the floor into pieces. Sal, Finn, and Weasel had fallen asleep in their cells, locked shut for their safety. Billy was on the first half of night watch, sitting on the foot of (Y/N)'s bed with his back leaning against the concrete wall. The girl was wandering about in Dreamland. The hitman watched the sleeping figure next to him. His eyes were becoming more difficult to keep open and eventually, he dozed off.

When they had gotten into this apocalyptic mess, (Y/N) had suggested a strategy for watch duty to Sal and the rest of the crew. At dusk, two mobsters have to keep watch for the night; one for the first half, and the other for the remaining half. When the first gangster's shift comes to an end, they would unlock their assigned partner's cell, wake them from their slumber, and give them the Warden's key before heading to sleep in their quarters. The awoken criminal would bolt their comrade's cell and continue surveillance until sunrise. This was to assure that everyone would obtain some form of rest before resuming the bloodshed against the undead. They all approved of the plan, but there was one part of the suggestion that disturbed Sal. He did not like the idea of (Y/N) being kept awake to patrol the prison block. The other men agreed. Therefore, Sal made it clear that the mobster on the lookout must keep watch in the woman's cell, to protect her at all costs.

(Y/N) shifted in her bed, waking from her slumber. She sat up and saw the figure before her; the sight of Billy with his head slumped to the side made her chuckle. She slowly approached him, acquiring the keys without stirring him out of his sleep and exited the cell, locking it behind her. She headed towards Finn's cell, unbolting it before stepping inside and stopping next to his snoozing form.

' _Aww, he looks so peaceful._ ' She thought. She didn't want to disturb the mobster's sleep, but if Sal found out that (Y/N) was the one on guard after Billy's shift, she and the others would never hear the end of it.

"Finn, wake up." She gently shook the man, stirring him out of his adventure in his inner world.

"What is it, (Y/N)?" He grumbled as he slowly sat up on the mattress.

"It's your turn for the watch." She replied, setting the keys down on the shelf across the bed. The man eyeballed the small jail cell, searching for the hitman.

"Where's Billy?"

"He fell asleep in my cell. I didn't want to wake him, so I took the keys and locked the door before coming to you."

Finn nodded, standing and stretching himself before grabbing his Galil resting against the wall and sitting down again at the foot of his bed. He patted the spot beside him, motioning the woman to lay on the bed. She obliged, reclining on the mattress and covering her body with the warm but scratchy fabric.

"Why are you up, anyway? Can't sleep?" The Irishman turned his head towards (Y/N), staring into her (E/C) eyes. The girl shook her head, then focused her vision towards the ceiling, letting out a deep sigh. Finn laid his gun down on the floor and approached the girl, laying next to her warm figure. He propped himself on his elbow, his hand supporting his head.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Asked the dark-haired man, his green eyes observing her facial features.

Another sigh escaped her lips as she faced the Irish American mobster. "Every night, I keep having the same dream, over and over again. I don't know what it means, and I don't know if I should take it seriously."

"It's just a dream, it's probably nothin'."

"It's always the five of us, on the Golden Gate Bridge. Al would deceive us, because his plan to get off this hellhole of an island failed. So, we end up murdering him. We would eventually get caught by the Warden and be put to death by electric chair. The weird part about all of this is that the moment we get executed, I wake up in the cell block like nothing happened. Ferguson does his nightly rounds, then Al begins his routine, killing Ferguson and freeing us from our cells to do the escape plan all over again, taking us a few days to do so."

Silence fell between the two inmates, as Finn attempted to process (Y/N)'s recurring nightmare.

"That's fucked up." He concluded.

"There's another thing..." She paused, hesitating before shaking her head, "Forget it, it's nothing."

"No, no, no. Tell me about it."

"Finn, it's stupid. You'll think it's insane."

"Just spill it out!" He hissed, trying to keep his voice down. (Y/N) felt that she shouldn't tell Finn about what other events occurred in her nightly visions. She had already portrayed the most absurd element of the dream, but this was more of a personal issue. Even though every mobster had told her in private about their deepest parts of their lives, she hadn't opened up about one specific secret she had been keeping since she joined the mob, before the five of them were arrested and sent to The Rock.

' _I might as well tell him and get this over with._ ' She thought, exhaling.

"It's about you and I. We, uh... end up together, romantically." The girl felt heat rise to her face.

"Oh?" Was the only response that Finn managed to verbalize. His cheeks flushed, probably a deeper shade of pink than (Y/N)'s own. Luckily, it was dark enough in the prison cell, the pair failing to notice each other's darkening faces.

"But like you said, it's just a dream and it probably doesn't mean anything. And why would I do such a thing, anyway? You're a married man, you have a wife waiting for you back home." She quickly added.

"She's not waiting for me, (Y/N)." Finn breathed out.

"Huh?"

"She's the one who came forward to the cops. I couldn't tell ya that part of the trial, 'cause I was in denial about it. Since I got caught, I haven't been able to forgive her for ratting me out. I still love her, but not in the same way." Finn finished with a sigh of disappointment.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Finn." (Y/N) apologized, the feeling of guilt slowly consumed her mind.

"Don't be." His lips curled into a tiny smile as he settled his free hand on her waist. (Y/N) slightly jumped at the touch, not that the Irishman had noticed. She felt as if her heart were to escape from her throat. It wouldn't be surprising if Finn were able to hear its accelerating beat.

The woman couldn't take it much longer and firmly pressed her lips onto Finn's into a lip lock. The mobster's eyes widened in surprise, but he didn't attempt to pull away from the intimate act. (Y/N) broke away, her (E/C) eyes darting everywhere but Finn's green ones. She felt like she needed to run from the cell, after realizing what she had done. Just as she was about to sit up from her laying position and flee, Finn gently grabbed her face and brought his lips back onto hers. The kiss was more welcoming than the previous one, and passion was rapidly building up between the two. The Irishman then towered over her, placing his other hand next to (Y/N)'s head on the mattress, their lips not breaking contact. The girl's hands crept up into his hair, lightly pulling the dark strands. Deep sighs of lust and satisfaction escaped the man and woman's noses.

The need for air became too great to bear, and the pairs of lips parted each other. Finn lifted his left hand, removing the wedding band around his ring finger.

"I guess I won't need this anymore." He said as he cracked a smile before throwing the ring behind him, landing on the floor in the middle of D-Block. The girl grinned before a yawn escaped from her mouth. Finn laid beside her before bringing her into his embrace and giving her a quick peck on her lips, once more.

"'Night, sweetheart."

"Goodnight, Finn." The girl replied before falling into a deep sleep, feeling content in her new lover's arms. Finn's emerald orbs grew heavy and eventually closed, joining (Y/N) in Dreamland.

The two lovers would have a very long discussion with Sal, in the morning.


	10. Billy Handsome x Michael “Finn” O’Leary (Requested)

Finn didn't know what to do. He had never felt this way towards anyone, especially when the person of interest was a notorious killer he had worked with for years.

The Irishman had just disembarked from the gondola and was now wandering about in the infirmary, searching for the Deadshot Daiquiri machine. Even though he had passed the perk machine numerous times while being chased by zombies, he always had a bit of difficulty finding it when the jingle wasn't being heard throughout the block. In fact, he promised to meet Billy for a drink on the penitentiary's rooftop, once there were no undead in sight. Today was the day he was going to confess to Billy his true feelings towards him.

After circling the infirmary several times, Finn finally found the machine, as well as the bottle of acid to build the Acid Gat. The mobster bought a bottle of the perk and marched towards the roof.

––––––––––

After what seemed to be days of endless thunderstorms and heavy rain, the weather finally cleared. The Moon was hidden from view, and stars were shining brightly in the night sky. Billy had been on the penitentiary's rooftop for quite some time, resting on the ramp, next to the partially built Icarus. He settled his Blundergat and AK-47 on the ground, then focused his view onto the celestial bodies above him. The sound of waves crashing onto the rocky shore and the stunning view had a slight hypnotizing effect on the hitman.

This feeling quickly disappeared when Billy felt a hand rest on his shoulder, making him jolt and retrieve his knife from the holster on his waist.

"Woah, relax! It's only me!" The deep-sounding, raspy voice shouted. A sigh of relief escaped the hitman's mouth when he saw Finn snickering, holding Deadshot Daiquiri and Juggernog bottles by their necks in his right hand. Billy put the weapon back into its holster before he was given the dark, almost black Perk-a-Cola.

"You know, you could've said somethin' instead of sneaking up on me like that."

"I did, twice." The Irish American acknowledged before taking a sip of the cherry red liquid. "Didn't you hear me when I yelled from the stairs?"

"No. Guess I was distracted." Billy chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck before returning his gaze into the dark atmosphere overhead. Finn laid back onto the makeshift ramp, observing the twinkling orbs. He was concerned about how the hitman would react once he told him how he felt towards him. What if he didn't like Finn in the same way? Would he shrug it off as if nothing happened? Would he get violent towards the gambling fraudster? Would he just avoid him and never speak to him again? Finn attempted to dodge these unsettling thoughts and focused his green orbs onto the stars shining above he and Billy.

"Do you think that this drink has any booze in it, Finn?" The hitman asked him after taking a swig of the bottle, bringing the gambler out of his daze.

"Huh?"

"I know that it's called Deadshot Daiquiri, but does it really have any liquor in it?"

This made Finn wonder about all the soda machines around the facility. Did the drinks all have alcohol in them? Is that why they feel all of those bizarre effects after consuming them?

"I don't know, probably." Finn replied. He then focused his sight towards his Juggernog bottle, rotating it and reading its fine print on the back.

' _This beverage temporarily increases the consumer's strength, health, and rate of restoration. Side effects may include euphoria, superhuman strength, decreased sensitivity to painful stimuli, increased libido, increased heart rate, and increased appetite._ ' How come had he never seen this label before?

"Uh, Billy? Do you feel any different after taking a few sips of that stuff?" The Irishman questioned as he pointed at the killer's half-empty drink. Billy then grabbed Finn's sniper rifle, aiming down the sights, realizing that the weapon was no longer swaying.

"Now that you mention it, I feel as if I had eagle eyes." The hitman replied, looking back at the gambler.

"Give me your bottle, I wanna check somethin'."

Billy sighed and handed Finn his soda, who then proceeded on reading its label aloud.

"This beverage temporarily sharpens the consumer's vision and aim. Side effects may include improved eyesight, decreased tremor, decreased heart rate, decreased breathing rate, increased libido, and increased appetite."

"Yeah... an appetite for you." Billy thought out loud with a smirk written onto his face. Finn and turned his head towards him, feeling his heart skip a beat. Did he really say that?!

"What?"

_'Ah, fuck._ ' The hitman thought as his sly smile faded, turning his gaze towards the ocean, realizing his Freudian slip. His face turned a deep shade of red.

"You weren't supposed to hear that." He said, lifting himself up and proceeding to march toward the ledge of the roof, resting his arms and leaning against it. Finn settled the drink on the ramp and slowly approached him.

"Billy, I–"

"Finn, just go. I need to be alone with my thoughts." Billy interrupted, but Finn just stood there, watching his delicate features. His slicked dark hair, his ocean blue eyes, his resting death stare... everything about him was perfect.

"You got fucking cotton in your ears? Go, before I throw you over this fucking ledge!" He threatened, turning his head towards Finn, but the gambler didn't budge. Instead, he brought his arm up and wrapped it around Billy's shoulders, giving him a side hug. He felt Billy tense up in his hold before releasing him and resting his hands on his own hips.

"I'm not leaving, and you didn't let me finish what I was about to say."

Billy stared into his emerald eyes with his usual stern look, waiting for his teammate to continue. Finn felt his heart jump to his throat as beads of sweat began to form on his forehead. His mouth felt dry as a desert and he couldn't stop tapping his fingers on his hipbones. The hitman noticed this; Finn didn't get nervous much, until recently. When Finn would be around Billy, his behavior would change from being cool, calm and collected to a nervous mess.

"Billy, I, uh..." The fraudster cut himself off. ' _Why is this so hard to say?! It wasn't that difficult when I said it to Angela..._ ' He thought. Billy was still questioning why Finn was so uptight all the time, until it finally clicked.

"Finn, do you like me in that way?" Billy's gaze softened, still staring into his emerald orbs. The gambler sighed before staring off into the distance, towards the Golden Gate Bridge. An uncomfortable silence hovered between the two mobsters as Finn rested his arms on the ledge.

"Yeah, I do."

Billy approached Finn and rested his hand on his shoulder, making the fraudster look up into his ocean orbs. God, he was stunning to the hitman's eyes. The high cheekbones, those big forest green eyes, those lips... He wondered what they tasted like.

' _Only one way to find out._ ' He thought to himself before smashing his lips onto Finn's and pulling away seconds afterwards, wanting to see how the fraudster would react. Finn's face flushed, then proceeded to grab the killer's face and returning the kiss. Even though Finn drank some Juggernog beforehand, his lips tasted like whiskey, with a hint of vanilla and spice. Billy's hand slid down to his partner's waist, bringing him closer as the act became more heated.

The two immediately pulled away from each other as they heard footsteps climb up the stairs to the roof, both blushing a deep shade of red. They turned their heads towards the rooftop entrance, seeing Albert slightly out of breath.

"Hey guys, uh... Sal found some grub in the cafeteria. So, if you guys are hungry, it'll be ready in a few." He said before turning around and marching back into the penitentiary. Billy rolled his eyes, making his partner chuckle.

The hitman made his way back to the ramp, climbing all the way to the top before sitting down. Finn followed, settling next to him, getting lost into his ocean eyes before placing a kiss onto his lips.

"Love you." He said. Billy smiled and grabbed his hand, intertwining them together.

"Love you too, Finn." The killer replied, as the gambler laid his head onto his shoulder, both looking at the stars above them.


	11. Salvatore "Sal" DeLuca x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Character death.
> 
> Reader is Male/Female/Non-binary.
> 
> *This was inspired by the song ‘Heart of a Volunteer’ from the Pearl Harbor soundtrack. It gave a very depressing vibe, and this idea popped into my head. The soundtrack is available on Apple Music and Spotify, so feel free to listen to it while reading. Also, I feel like Sal doesn't get much love out of the MOTD crew, so, there you go.

****Alcatraz – 1933** **

Click, click.

Your weapons were empty; the mystery box was nowhere to be seen. You were running towards the infirmary, stopping near the recently fed Cerberus. You pull your knife out of its holster, ready to defend yourself from the undead quickly surrounding you.

One of the zombies got a little too close and clawed your prison uniform. It didn’t reach your skin, but the scratchy material of your blue button-up shirt was now ripped.

“Guys! I need some assistance!” You yell at the top of your lungs, trying to get one of the mobsters’ attention as you sliced the zombie that attacked you. Another attempted to grab your arm but was met with your knife in its eye. Suddenly, the knife was knocked out of your hand, landing on the floor in a nearby cell block. An ear-piercing screech forced its way from your mouth as you fell onto the bloody floor from being shoved by the undead.

The minute those rotting hands landed on you, you expected to feel unbearable pain, but it never came. You stood and slowly backed away, seeing a bloody, lifeless figure on the ground.

The undead bodies fell onto the unknown figure as multiple shots pierced into their heads and torsos. You spun to see Billy standing in the doorway, smirking at the mess he had made. That smirk quickly faded as he glanced at the familiar prison uniform under the pile of slain zombies. He turned around, raising his M1927 at the two silhouettes running towards him. The lights in the hall revealed them to be Sal and Finn.

“Thank fuck, it’s only you two.” Billy sighed in relief, lowering his weapon.

“We heard either (Y/N) or Weasel scream from up here.” Finn breathlessly acknowledged.

“Holy shit, did you do that?” Sal said amazed as he saw a trail of blood and gore leading to the heap of dead zombies behind Billy. A wave of dread then washed over him as the blue prison uniform underneath caught his eye, making him walk past you and the other mobsters. He knelt beside the mound; Finn and Billy observed the mob boss pushing the corpses aside.

“Well, don’t just stand there, help me out!”

The killer and the gambler rushed over and moved the carcasses aside. You just stood there, watching their every move. The figure came into view, revealing a horrifying sight.

“Oh no…” Sal’s voice shook. Finn took deep breaths and pinched the bridge of his nose to rid of the spots that have suddenly appeared in his vision. Billy is used to seeing blood and gore, but the display before him made him shiver.

“Oh my God!” Tears fell from your (E/C) orbs.

It was you. Your face was covered in a thin layer of blood, but unharmed. The rest of your body was covered in blood, scratches, and large bite marks.

“(Y/N), tesoro mio…” A whimper escaped Sal’s throat. Nobody in the mob, including yourself, had ever seen him cry. Many people would think that Sal was a dangerous man who had no heart. As you two got to know each other more, after you joined the mafia, he became a total softie with you, but didn’t show it when the other mobsters were around. He even told you that he loved you, but you didn’t know if he meant it in a friendly or romantic way.

“Hey guys, what’s going on?” Weasel walked into the room, seeing you sprawled onto the floor, blood oozing from your lifeless body. He ran towards the bathtub in the next room, spilling the contents of his stomach into it before returning into the infirmary. Sal stood up and lunged at Weasel, grabbing his jacket collar and slamming him against the wall.

“Where were you!? I thought you were with (Y/N)!” The mob boss demanded, his knuckles turning white.

“Sal, stop it!” You yelled, but to no avail. They couldn’t hear you; you were in a different world.

“I was, b-but when we got to the third floor, w-we split ways.” He stuttered as he felt Sal’s grip tighten around his collar.

“This is all your fucking fault! None of this would’ve happened if you stayed with (Y/N)!”

“I’m sorry, Sal!” Weasel raised his voice before being released from Sal’s grip. The crime boss furiously marched out of the room. Finn and Billy followed, leaving Weasel alone before he made his way to the gondola.

––––––––––

A few hours had passed since the fight broke out. You were still in the infirmary, observing your remains. You tried returning to your body just as before but failed. You were the only one who knew how to enter and leave the Afterlife. You didn’t understand why you couldn’t go back into your unconscious self, but then, it hit you; you passed strike three and you were trapped in Purgatory.

“Stupid Weasel… thinking that splitting up was a good idea. It’s like he _wanted_ me dead.” You hissed, pacing back and forth. Well, more like _floating_ back and forth. Nobody in the mob got along with him, but you and he were nemeses. The rivalry began because you did a better job at money-handling than Weasel. The two of you never went through a day without arguing. There were some days where there were small arguments, but the majority of them were major ones where you two would end up with bloody cuts and bruises on your faces. Billy and Finn always had to break you two apart from those fights. Sal would then take you to a different area, sit you down and ask if you were alright while treating your wounds. Once you were all bandaged up, he would comfort you, hugging you before Billy or Finn walked into the room.

You abruptly stopped pacing as a vision flashed in front of your eyes. It was the four men on the Golden Gate Bridge; Weasel was the only one alive.

“That fucking prick!” You shout, but then, you saw yourself with Sal, Finn, and Billy. The cycle was broken; no more fighting zombies, no more repeated deaths, at least for a while. Portals would appear out of thin air and four other men would appear. More undead would spawn, a sacrifice would be made, and the five of you would be free from Purgatory.

Sal soon entered the room, his eyes immediately landing on your dead corpse. He approached and knelt beside it, gently stroking your blood-stained (H/C) strands. You stood beside him, your hand resting on his shoulder.

“I’m so sorry, (Y/N).” A tear fell onto his cheek, then onto your face, washing a speck of blood away from your forehead. Seeing Sal this upset broke your heart. He rose from his position and walked towards the power box across the room.

“Don’t do it, Sal! It’s not worth it!” You yelled. He sighed and touched the box, electrocuting himself and falling onto the floor.

His soul stood from his body. He observed himself, his surroundings, then noticed you. You moved near him; he wrapped his arms around you, hugging you tightly, nuzzling his face into your neck.

“You’re still here.” He said softly before releasing you from his grip.

“Why did you do that, Sal?” You questioned him.

“I wanted to see you, to make sure that you were okay.”

You sighed. You were happy to see the Italian American, but you were also worried. Sal only had a few minutes to return to his own body and would be stuck in Purgatory if he didn’t make it in time.

“Sal, you can’t do this. You only get three chances. I’ve already used all of them.” You mentioned with a hint of disappointment in your voice.

“I know, (Y/N). This is my last chance.” He knew the road to the Afterlife; you thought you were the only one who knew how to get here. “And I don’t wanna leave.” He added as he took your hands into his own. You squeezed your eyes shut, attempting to keep the tears inside.

“Salvatore,” He hated when you used his first name, as it usually meant that something serious was to be said. “You can’t stay here, not for now, at least.”

“Why not?” He asked, tilting his head onto one side.

“Before you came in here, I had a vision. It was the four of you on the bridge, Weasel is the only one left alive. We would all be stuck here until another group of men arrive here and would free us from this hell.” You explained everything to him as if he were an eight-year-old. He was still confused by the time you finished.

“That doesn’t even make sense! And that fucking rat! I’ll kill him!” His voice rose, filled with rage.

“No, Sal. We’ll be stuck in a time loop and live this nightmare over and over again if you do.” You voiced calmly. “I know that it would be a huge relief to have him dead, but don’t kill him, trust me. But now, you have to go, you don’t have much time left.”

The mob boss let out a deep sigh. You lifted your hand and lightly touched his face, his dark brown eyes shutting slightly from your gentle touch.

“I’ll always be by your side, no matter what. Whenever you hear a whisper in your ear, feel a chill down your arms, or see a blue mist nearby, it’ll be me.” You say softly. “A shove to you, Billy or Finn will mean that you should get out of wherever area you’re in, to go somewhere safer.”

You planted your lips onto his plump ones. He was taken aback by this unexpected move of yours but returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around your waist to bring you closer to him. That answered your question you had earlier; he loved you in a romantic way.

He pulled away and hugged you tightly, then released you from his embrace, standing next to his body.

“Ti amo, (Y/N).” The way he spoke in his native tongue just made your heart flutter.

“I love you too, Sal.”

The crime boss touched his unconscious self and immediately returned into his body. He stood up and looked around the infirmary, seeing your blue misty form hovering before him. A small smile crept up onto his lips as he left the room. You soon followed, ready for the future events to unfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Italian translations
> 
> Tesoro mio – Sweetheart (Literal translation: My treasure)
> 
> Ti amo – I love you


	12. Nikolai Belinski (2.0) x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, after 6 hellish months of online learning, I'm back with a one-shot. I'm so sorry it took so long; this college semester was a pain in the ass and I just finished writing my final exams. Now, I can finally work on my stories. Since its wintertime, I might as well write some stories in that setting. Another wintery one-shot is being written and will be published as soon as I finish editing it. Enjoy!
> 
> Reader is Female

**Somewhere in France – February 1918**

It was a chilly February morning in the European continent. (Y/N) was settled comfortably onto the couch inside the log cabin she was residing. The woman was wrapped in a (F/C) fuzzy blanket, sipping on some hot chocolate before the crackling fire in attempt to warm herself up. She had been up for a good 15 minutes or so; she had fallen asleep fairly early the night prior, thus waking before sunrise. She turned her head towards the window, observing the golden rays of the rising sun painting the clouds with pastel pinks, purples and yellows.

(Y/N) and Nikolai had been sent into exile a few months ago. She had lived in Russia for a few months beforehand, working as a nurse at a hospital near the military base. She first met the Russian man when he arrived at the emergency room with a broken bloody nose, bruises on his cheekbones and chin, as well as a broken wrist. He explained that a fight broke out between him and another soldier, who was in worse condition than he was. Once bandaged up, she handed him a slip of paper, ordering some rest at home until his wrist was healed. He returned the next day with homemade borscht and bread to thank her for caring for him. He would visit her every day, bringing her homecooked meals and eat outside with her during her break. (Y/N) and Nikolai became inseparable. A few weeks later, he entered the hospital to tell the woman he was being exiled. She was devastated, until he grabbed her hands and asked her the question.

"Will you come with me? I want you by my side on this venture."

She immediately accepted his offer. That same day, (Y/N) informed her coworkers she was headed to a friend's place for lunch. She left the hospital, returned home, packed a few of her belongings and never went back.

A tap on her shoulder brought the girl out of her thoughts. She turned her head to see the Russian, dressed and ready for the day. His shirt had its top buttons undone, exposing his hair-covered chest.

"Good morning. Slept well?" Nikolai greeted her with a smile on his face.

"Morning, Nik. Yeah, I think that was the best sleep I've had since we've first gotten here." She replied happily. Since the exile, she had experienced many sleepless nights. Even when she was able to fall asleep, it was broken; she would wake during the night numerous times from nightmares.

"Is there any coffee left?" The Russian asked, pulling a mug out of the cabinet above the wooden countertop.

"Actually, it's hot chocolate. I made some extra for later. I kind of need to cut my coffee intake."

The sun rose above the horizon, moments later, its rays piercing into the room and slightly blinding her. (Y/N) gulped the last bit of her hot chocolate before settling the mug on the small wooden table before her. Nikolai approached the (H/C)-haired girl on the couch, taking a mouthful of his drink before sitting down.

"(Y/N), would you like to go skating on the lake today?" He proposed, sitting next to her.

"Nikolai, I-I don't know how to skate." (Y/N) dropped her gaze from the lovely scenery outside the cabin.

"Don't worry, I can teach you!" He grinned and sipped on his hot chocolate. "I do have to chop some wood for the fire. It won't take long, but take your time getting ready."

"Alright then, I'll go wash up and I'll meet you at the lake." The girl said, standing and making her way to the bathroom.

––––––––––

(Y/N) deeply breathed in the crisp morning air and observed her breath as she exhaled. The sun was now piecing through the clouds as flurries began to fall from the sky. The fresh snow from the previous night was being squished beneath her feet, revealing the prints from her winter boots as she made her way towards the frozen lake ahead. Nikolai was there, gliding across the ice on his skates.

He turned and skated towards the frozen shore when he saw her approaching the pond, smiling as he came to a halt before her. The girl sat down on the bench, taking off her boots and putting on the brown leather skates settled next to her.

She then stood from the wooden park bench and slowly waddled to the icy lake. The Russian removed his leather gloves and extended his hand as (Y/N) approached his figure. She grasped his hand as she stepped on the ice. Nikolai stood before her, grabbing (Y/N)'s other hand.

"What you will do is slowly start gliding on the ice. With one foot, you will push your body forward, pushing the ice skate toward the side. Understand?"

"Yeah." She said, shaking her head. Nikolai began to slowly skim backwards while (Y/N) began to slowly push herself forward on her skates. "Like this?"

"Yes, just like that." He slowly picked up his speed, the two of them coasting faster on the frozen lake. "You're doing great!"

(Y/N) grinned. She and Nikolai skated around the pond for a while before she slowly began releasing her grip on Nikolai's hands in attempt to skate on her own. 

"Lean forward to keep yourself steady." The Russian told her as she started to slightly lose her balance. Unfortunately, it was too late; she tripped and fell into his arms, both of their bodies landing on the ice. The two laughed heartily before Nikolai had gotten up and helped the girl onto her feet, then wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry I fell on you, are you okay? You kind of broke my fall." (Y/N) asked once she regained her stability on the blades.

"I'm alright." Nikolai lost himself in her features. Her cheeks were a deep pink from the chilly February morning air. A few snowflakes rested on her soft (H/C) hair and her (E/C) orbs sparkled in the daylight.

The urge of planting his lips onto hers became too great for him to bear and proceeded to do just that. (Y/N) didn't hesitate to return the gesture and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her smaller figure. One of Nikolai's ungloved hands made its way to her cheek, holding and caressing her soft, cold skin.

The pair broke apart after what seems to be an eternity, gazing into each other's eyes. The sound of birds chirping, and the whistle of the cold French countryside wind were the only things being heard, until the rumble of one of their stomachs broke the silence.

"Shall we go inside and eat?" Nikolai suggested as they began gliding back to the lakeshore. "I'll cook some blini, the same ones that I made for you since we first arrived here and cook the salmon that I caught in the lake yesterday."

"That sounds delicious." She smiled. Once at the shore, they sat on the bench and removed their ice blades, each tying them to the other before slipping their winter boots onto their feet. 

(Y/N) grabbed Nikolai's extended hand once more, standing up before the pair began marching towards the log cabin with their skates hung on their shoulders and hands intertwined.

"I love you, (Y/N)." He said, giving her a peck on her cheek.

"I love you too, Nik."


	13. Edward Richtofen (2.0) x Sick! Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update, as promised. This one was a work in progress for months and I finally got the time to finish it. Enjoy!
> 
> Reader is Male/Female/Non-Binary.

**The Giant – 1945**

Today was not a good day for you.

This was your second day at the facility with the four men, and you were not feeling well. You woke up that morning with a pounding headache with the pain radiating to your face. Your nose was stuffy, your throat felt as if it were on fire, and your muscles ached everywhere. The dreaded cold that Dempsey had caught a few days prior at the Excavation Site had now been passed onto you.

You tried your best to appear well around the Primis crew. It was difficult to contain coughs and sneezes; running was quite a challenge as you couldn't quite catch your breath after being chased by the undead hordes. Nikolai expressed his concerns to you when the two of you met at the mainframe, linking the second teleporter.

“(Y/N), are you feeling well? You are moving a bit slow, today.”

“I’m fine, Nikolai.” You chuckled. “I’m just a bit sore from running in the mud back at the dig site, that’s all.”

The sound of electricity filled the courtyard, light shone from the teleporter containing the Pack-a-Punch as snow fell from the powerlines above you. A max ammo had appeared near the fence of the courtyard. You began marching towards it, until Nikolai put a hand on your shoulder, halting you.

“I think you should go see Richtofen. He may give you something to help you with the pain.” He suggested before approaching the green ammunition box, touching it. Your body felt heavy as your weapon stocks had been replenished with fresh ammunition.

“I will. Do you know where he is, by any chance?” You haven’t seen the doctor since the hellhounds showed up, a few hours ago.

“I think he is in the science lab, the room above the furnace.”

“Thanks, Nik. I’ll see you later.” You finished, walking away from the Russian man.

You marched into the furnace room, climbing the steps to the second floor of the building. A familiar tickling sensation in your nose had made itself known to you, threatening to escape your nostrils.

“No, not now!” You hissed and pinched your nose to contain the sneeze as you walked into the teleporter room. Richtofen was inside the teleporter, entering coordinates into its database. The sensation had disappeared, and you let go of your nose. He turned around to locate the source of the approaching footsteps. A smile creeped onto his lips.

“Hallo, Liebe.” He marched towards you.

“Hello, Schatz.” You reply, smiling. He wrapped his arms around your waist, bringing you closer to him and giving you a peck on your cheek.

You and Richtofen had been secretly dating for about a week and a half. When the two of you first met at the Excavation Site, a few weeks ago, it felt as if you both had instant chemistry. Richtofen was shy around you, at first, but as the days flew by, you two had gotten quite close and eventually decided to be more than friends. Dempsey didn’t like this new friendship one bit. You and he were in the same unit in the Marines and seemed like an older brother to you.

––––––––––

_Flashback to 5 days ago, at Excavation Site 64, France_

It was a cold, stormy night at the dig site. The five of you were scattered in the laboratory, sitting on chairs and bunk beds as you ate rations that Richtofen had found in a nearby shelf. You were with your German lover in the lower level of the laboratory, planning tomorrow’s journey. You were now in the final steps to release Samantha and would be on your way to Der Riese in a matter of hours.

Footsteps echoed closer to you; Richtofen and yourself turned your heads to the source, seeing Dempsey descending the small set of stairs. You knew that he wasn’t in a good mood, he hasn’t been since you began hanging around Edward more often.

“(Y/N), we need to talk.” He said sternly.

“Can it wait? I’m a bit bus- Hey!” You exclaimed when he suddenly grabbed your arm and lead the two of you outside in the cold rain and shutting the door behind him. He put his finger to his mouth, signaling you to keep your voice down.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” You whispered in frustration.

“Don’t get too close to the German, (Y/N). We don’t know his plans and we can’t trust him.” He warned you. His voice was hoarser than usual, due to the cold he had recently developed.

“I know that we don’t know his plans, but the only way he’s going to tell us about them is if we build some trust with each other.” You hissed. “And why are you so uptight, recently?”

“You’re always with him!” He slightly raised his voice. “Since we’ve been here, you’ve been disappearing for hours with the bastard!”

“You can’t tell me who to hang out with! Jesus Christ, you’re acting like when we were back in basics.”

He folded his arms; coughs were being let out of the sick marine and a small grunt escaped his nose afterwards. You sighed and brought your hand up to his face, resting it on his cheek.

“Tank, I love you, but you can’t protect me forever. It’ll be fine, I promise you.” You reassured him before returning inside the lab.

––––––––––

Richtofen’s hug was soft, enveloping you like a warm blanket. But that sweet moment wouldn’t last long, as the tickling sensation in your nose had returned, stronger than before. Edward’s embrace was snug and hard to get out of. You slightly pushed Edward away from you, freeing yourself from his grip, as well as the sneeze contained in your nose.

“Gesundheit.” He said, putting his hand on your arm. You sniffled, rubbing your nose with the back of your hand. He brought his hand to your forehead, its heat radiating to his callused skin.

“Liebchen, jou’re burning up. Are jou feeling alright?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t I b–” You interrupted yourself as a coughing fit temporarily took over you.

“Here, sit on zhe table.” He said, removing his papers off the desk and settling them onto the floor. You did as you were told, before Edward searched for a first aid kit.

“I’ll be back, zhe medical bag is on zhe ozher side of zhe building.” He announced before teleporting to the mainframe, leaving you settled on the wooden desk. You shivered as a gust of wind made its way into the laboratory.

“Goddamn it, Dempsey. Always giving me every single illness he catches.” You cursed and wrapped your arms around yourself in attempt to keep yourself warm. Another loud sneeze escaped your nose, echoing throughout the facility.

Edward returned a few moments later, carrying the medical kit in his hand and a navy-blue blanket in the other. The German settled the red bag on the shelf next to the desk before wrapping the blanket around you. It was fuzzy and soft, and… warm?

“Eddie, where did you find this?” You questioned. He unzipped the medical kit and took a mercury thermometer out, along with a dark bottle.

“I found it in zhe animal testing lab und warmed it up next to zhe furnace below us. Now, open und lift jour tongue.” He said, placing the thermometer under your tongue before opening the bottle and pouring the dark liquid into the bottle cap.

The German took the glass thermometer from your mouth and observed it, reading the tiny digits, then turning his attention to you.

“Vell, jou have ein low-grade fever. Nozhing to vorry about.” Your German lover announced as he handed you the bottle cap filled with syrup. “Here, drink zhis.”

You shook your head.

“I’m not drinking that stuff.”

“Liebe, it vill make jou feel better.” The German approached with the cap. You scoot backwards, leaning your back against the wall.

“I’d rather kiss a toilet seat than take that poison.” You hissed. This was the same cough syrup that your parents would give to you as a child. The horrible taste of the cherry-flavored concoction was engraved into your brain along with its painful memories.

“Mein Hase, do jou vant to get better?” He said in a slight stern tone.

“Yes.” You sighed in defeat.

“Zhen take zhe medicine.”

You grab the bottlecap, exhaling heavily before swallowing the liquid. You scrunched your nose in disgust as the bitter cherry aftertaste overwhelmed your tastebuds. You felt your nose slightly clear itself, finally able to breathe through your nostrils.

“It vasn’t so bad, vas it?” He chuckled at your reaction to the harsh flavor of the cough medicine.

“It was bad. Tastes horrible, but it works.” You croaked as you stood from the desk. Your throat didn’t feel as irritated than earlier, but it still hurt from all the coughing and shouting you had done throughout the day.

“Come, Liebe. Ve’ll go downstairs near zhe furnace. Jou need to varm up so jou don’t get more ill zhan you already are.” Said Richtofen as he wrapped an arm around you, guiding you down the staircase and stopping next to the Speed Cola machine and the box. You settled yourself on the concrete floor, which was surprisingly warm from the fire crackling in the boiler room. Edward followed suit and leaned against the perk machine, bringing your body closer to his as you shivered.

“How did you get sick, mein Liebchen?” He questioned while his hand slowly rubbed your arm.

“Dempsey passed on his fucking cold that he caught while we were in France.” You replied before a few coughs escaped your sore throat. He nodded, mentally taking note to scold the American once he gets the chance.

Your (E/C) orbs were beginning to feel heavy and were becoming more difficult to keep open as the minutes passed. Edward observed you and your eyes eventually shut, bringing you into a deep medicated slumber. He slowly and gently laid your upper body onto his lap to make your sleep a bit more comfortable.

“Hey, Richtofen. Have you seen (Y/N) anywh–” Dempsey shouted as he entered the boiler room and interrupted himself when he saw his teammates next to the box and Speed Cola machine. The German put his finger to his mouth, signaling the American to keep quiet. Tank scowled at Edward before leaving the pair be and heading up the staircase. Richtofen gently caressed your (H/L) (H/C) strands, smiling to himself as he observed your sleeping figure.

“Sleep vell, Liebchen.”


End file.
